I'm holding On To You
by Me A Genius
Summary: G!P Emily...Paige, Emily and Spencer are in a threesome relationship. Paige is hiding something from them. Will she tell them what it is that's bothering her?
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's POV**

After Spencer and Paige leaves for school and college I stay home and start cleaning up. It's my day off today so I thought to clean up the apartment. I'm a nurse at a hospital and I've been working as a nurse now two years. I'm 21 years old and I'm in a relationship with Spencer and Paige.

Spencer is 20 and is studying law while Paige is 19 and is still in high school. We all met four years ago in rosewood high when we got together to do a project as part of our detention. We became friends and since three years ago now we are dating. I love Spencer and Paige a lot and I'm glad they love me even after knowing my secret. I'm an intersex girl. I work hard to pay the bills and since Paige and Spencer go to school. But Spencer helps me with the bills by working part-time on weekdays.

God this room is a mess. I start picking up the clothes off the floor and I take off the bed sheets and I put it in the washing machine for it to be washed. Then I start dusting the room. I finish cleaning and I sit down and watch TV waiting for my girls to come home so I can spend time with them.

**Paige's POV**

Before I go to school I go home to pick up my little brother Henry and he is six years old. And my parents think me being gay is a phase and I tell them it's not but they don't believe me.

''Paige you came.'' Henry said running up to me and I pick him up.

''Where's mom and dad?'' I said.

''Fighting like always and I'm hungry.'' Henry said.

''Okay we will go eat before we go to school.'' I said and he smiles.

''What are you doing here?'' My dad said.

''I'm taking Henry to school.'' I said.

''When are you going to stop being gay? Because it's just a phase.'' My dad said.

''It's not a phase and nothing will change my mind.'' I said.

''Your relationship with those girls doesn't mean anything and they are going to leave you.'' My dad said.

''I care about them a lot and they love me for me.'' I said.

I leave the house with Henry and we go eat breakfast at McDonald's, then after we ate I take him to school and I go to school. I hate being in high school because I get bullied for being gay but I'm not alone I have my best friend Caleb.

Today Caleb didn't came to school and I'm a bit lonely. Its lunch time and I go to the cafeteria to eat. I get the food and I look around for a place to sit someone brings their leg forward and I fall down. I get up and everyone is laughing.

"The dyke fell." Jessica chants and I push her away but she throws the food at me and people starts laughing at me and start calling me names. Crying I run away to the bathroom and I wash my face and wipe my clothes. I go home early and I wish no one is home. I get home and open the door with the keys

"Oh hey Paige. What you doing homework so early?" Emily asked.

"Umm I it was free periods after lunch so I decided to come home." I said.

"Okay that's good we can cuddle and watch TV. Do you want something to eat?" Emily asked.

"Umm no I'm going to take a nap." I said .and I go to the room and I start crying on the bed. I really hate high school

**Spencer's POV**

I'm studying law and I love college and my two beautiful girlfriends. After college I go home and I see Emily watching TV.

"Hi sexy." I said.

"Hey beautiful." Emily said and we kiss.

"Where's Paige?" I asked.

"She's sleeping in the room. I think something is wrong with Paige.'' Emily said.

''What you mean?'' I said.

''Something is bothering her but she puts up a wall to pretend she is okay.'' Emily said.

''Did you talk to her?'' I said.

''No I haven't but you know how she is and she won't just say it.'' Emily said.

''Yeah she won't just admit because she doesn't want anyone to think she is weak. I will go check up on her okay.'' I said and she nods.

I go to the bedroom and Paige is on her phone and I go next to her and we kiss.

''You are home early.'' I said.

''I wasn't feeling good.'' Paige said.

''You know you can talk to me about anything.'' I said holding her hand.

''I know.'' Paige said.

''Is there something bothering you?'' I said.

''Why you ask?'' Paige said.

''We notice something is bothering and we are worry about you.'' I said.

''I'm fine don't worry about me.'' Paige said.

"You sure there's nothing bothering you love?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Paige said.

"Now I'd love to cuddle with my two beautiful ladies." Emily said and we smile. Emily lays in the middle and Paige and I lay our head on Emily's chest.

Paige and I wink at each other and we put our hand on Emily's dick and we start playing with her dick.

''G-guys what are you doing?" Emily stutters.

''We are doing nothing right Paige?" I ask.

"Yeah." Paige said and we keep on playing with her dick. Emily pulls us closer and starts kissing us and we smile.

Paige and Emily start kissing then Paige kiss me, Paige and I start to kiss Emily's neck and chest. I put my hand on Emily's dick and I start to tease her and she starts to moan.

Paige opens Emily's jeans and we take off Emily's jeans and boxers of her then we start teasing her. I move my hand up and down Emily's dick and Paige starts to suck her breasts.

''Fuck.'' Emily moans and she brings Paige closer takes off her shirt and starts sucking Paige's boobs. Emily and I lay Paige on bed we strip Paige and then we start sucking Paige's breasts.

I start to rub Paige's clit and Emily starts to suck her pulse point and Paige starts to moan. I put two fingers inside Paige and I start to go fast and she kiss me, and Emily starts rubbing my clit I start to moan.

''Fuck don't stop.'' Paige said.

''We won't stop.'' Emily said.

I continue to finger Paige and I move my fingers in and out of her faster and Emily keeps on rubbing my clit.

''Fuck.'' Paige moans and grabs Emily's dick and she starts to move here hand up and down Emily's length.

I go down and I start sucking Paige's clit then I put my tongue deep inside her and I move my tongue up and down inside her.

"Fuck.'' Paige moans and cum in my mouth and I lick her pussy clean.

"You tasty love." I said and Paige smiles. Then Emily puts her dick inside Paige from the back and starts to thrust inside Paige and I start to suck Paige's boobs and Paige rubs my clit.

Emily keeps on thrusting until Paige comes then I get on Emily's dick and start to ride her. Emily puts her hands on my waist.

''Fuck Em don't stop.'' I moan and Emily dig her nails into my skin and Emily starts to thrust hard.

''Paige sit on my face I want to eat you out.'' Emily said. Paige sits on Emily's face and Paige starts to move her hips and I start to kiss Paige.

Paige and I kiss she moves her hips on top of Emily's mouth and Emily moves my hips faster thrusting her dick deep inside me.

"Don't stop baby I'm close." I moan and Emily moves my hips faster. I start to suck Paige's boobs.

''Fuck." Paige moans and breathes hard.

''Don't stop baby move your hips faster." Emily said and I move my hips faster.

"Fuck!" Paige and I moan and we both cum but Emily keeps on eating out Paige and I Keep on moving my hips.

"Babe fuck.'' Paige moans and I keep on moving my hips.

"Fuck babe." Emily moans and cums inside me I move my hips some more on her dick then I get off her dick. Paige gets off Emily then we both cuddle onto Emily.

''I love you both so much." Emily said.

"We love you too." Paige and I say.

"Tonight was really hot." Emily said and we smile and Paige yawns.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Paige said s and I kiss her head. Emily and I lay Paige in the middle then we both kiss her and hold her close then Emily puts the cover on us.

"Goodnight love." Emily and I said.

"Goodnight baby goodnight babe." Paige said.

"Goodnight babe." I say to Emily.

"Goodnight baby." Emily said then we all close our eyes and fall asleep holding Paige tight.


	2. Doubt Is In Your Heart

**Paige's POV**

"Love wake up." Spencer says shaking my hand but I hide my face in the pillow.

"Paige wake up now you have school." Emily says.

"I don't wanna go." I say.

"School is important. Wake up please love." Emily says and I open my eyes.

"Fine." I say and go to the bathroom.

I come to the kitchen dressed for school and Emily gives me my plate. We all eat then I kiss them goodbye and leave for school.

I meet up with Caleb by his locker and we just start to talk. Then one of the jocks push Caleb against the locker hard and he falls down. The jocks start to laugh and I help Caleb get up.

''I hate them.'' Caleb said.

''You not the only one.'' I said.

''We have to fight back.'' Caleb said.

''How? It's only two against five.'' I said.

''We can take boxing lessons and I know a friend that can teach us.'' Caleb said.

"That's cool." I say.

"Yeah let's go to class now." Caleb say and he goes to his math class and I go to my art class. The teacher is not yet here and then Jessie comes to me and pulls my hair.

"Leave me alone." I groan.

"Relax dyke." She says and I push her.

"Don't call me that!" I say and she slaps me then her friend's starts to throw paint at me.

"Stop it!" I say trying to stop them but they throw more paint on me. I punch Jessie in the nose and I run out of the classroom.

"I hate this school!" I scream to no one and crying I go to my car and drive home.

I get home and I go inside crying Emily and Spencer looks at me but I run to the room crying.

''Paige what happen?'' Spencer said.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' I said.

''Tell us what's going on now.'' Emily said.

''No!'' I said.

''We care about you and we want to help tell us what is going on.'' Spencer said.

''I'm getting bullied at school every day because I'm gay.'' I said.

''Why you didn't tell us before?'' Emily said.

''Have you told a teacher about it?'' Spencer said.

''It won't do any good. God I hate high school.'' I said.

''Take a shower then we will talk about it.'' Spencer said.

I grab my clothes and I go to the bathroom I lock the door. I start to undress and I get in the shower the water start to hit my body and it feels good. I start to wash my hair and body so far some of the paint is starting to come off.

After I take a shower I start to dry myself and I put on my underwear. I open the cabin and I take out the blade from the hiding place and I sit on the floor. I start to cut my stomach and thighs.

It feels good seeing the blood oozing out of my skin feels like the pain leaving me. I put bandages on my thighs and stomach then I wear my clothes and then I open the door. And go to room and I see Spencer and Emily waiting for me.

"Come here." Emily says and pulls me on her lap and I sit on her lap and she holds me tight.

"Since when are you getting bullied?" Spencer ask.

"Since everyone came to know I'm gay. They bully Caleb too because he is my friend." I say.

''We have to talk to the principal.'' Emily said.

''It won't do any good.'' I said.

''We can't just let you get bullied and you have to stand up for yourself.'' Spencer said.

''I'm just going to drop out of school and take online school.'' I said.

''You can't let them win. You have to fight back and let them know you won't take it no more.'' Spencer said.

**Spencer's POV**

I hate to know that my girlfriend is being bullied. And feels like it's my fault as she's dating me as I'm a girl and she's my girlfriend that's why she's being bullied. Because she's gay but no I won't let anyone bully my girlfriend.

"I be back." I say.

"W-where you going?" Paige ask.

"Just somewhere." I say.

"You won't go to school please." She says and holds my hand.

"Okay but we will go to principal soon because I want you to feel happy at school not bullied. And I want you to finish high school and start college." I says and kiss her hand.

"Yes we don't want you dropping out of school you will finish high school and start college soon." Emily says and Paige nods and I kiss her head.

''How about we go out to eat?'' Spencer said.

''That's good idea.'' Emily said.

''Yeah I'm hungry right now.'' Paige said.

We leave the apartment and Paige go pick up Henry and he will stay with us for a bit. Because her parents are going on a cruise and they just leave Henry like he doesn't mean anything. We go eat at a restaurant called Cafe Espanol, the waiter take our order. It's a Spanish restaurant and the style is old school but it's cool.

''Can we eat ice cream?'' Henry said.

''Not now but later we will eat ice cream.'' Paige said.

''Oh oh oh um I eat a big cup of ice cream.'' Henry said smiling big.

''You will get sick.'' Emily said.

''No I won't promise.'' Henry said.

The waiter bring our food and we start to eat then Henry talks about cartoons and superheroes. Henry and Paige talk about will win in a fight Batman or Ironman, and Paige thinks Batman will win but Henry picks Ironman.

''Henry is right Ironman will beat Batman.'' I said.

''See Ironman is better than Batman.'' Henry said.

''No way Ironman will lose.'' Paige said.

''Ironman has more weapons then Batman.'' I said.

''This conversation will take forever.'' Emily said.

''Batman will beat Ironman also Batman has cool weapons and fighting skills.'' Paige said.

''Ironman will beat Batman anytime.'' Henry said.

After we ate we leave the restaurant. Tonight we will have a movie night so we go to the store we buy popcorn, candies, cookies, drinks and ice cream. We arrive home and change into our pajamas then we all sit in the living room and I put the Lego Movie on.

Henry lay his head on Emily and I cuddle with Paige. We all start to eat popcorn and I love seeing Paige smiling and laughing. The movie finished Emily and I go to our room to sleep because Paige and Henry will sleep in the living room on the sofa bed.

**Emily's POV**

Today I don't have work and I'm spending the day with Henry. Spencer is at work and Paige is at school, I'm still worry about her I don't like when she puts up a wall.

''I'm bored.'' Henry said.

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask him.

"Its 3:00 let's go pick up Paige from school." Henry says and I smile. We get in car and drive to school.

"Okay stay in the car I'm going to go bring Paige." I say and he nods. I get out of the car and walk towards the entry of the school. When I hear people laughing and shouting and I hear Paige's voice I go towards the cafeteria and I see Noel, Jessie and Jenifer harassing Paige while group of people are laughing.

"Bloody dyke." Jessie pushes Paige.

"You know what you need a dick to make you straight." Noel Say and grabs Paige's boobs.

"Noel you bastard!" I yell and kick him from behind.

"The dyke's girlfriend is her." Noel says.

"Don't you dare harass Paige or call her names!" I say angrily and I grab Noel and smash his head on the wall and he falls down with blood coming out from his face and I kick his nuts hard twice.

"No one dare to hurt Paige. If any of you harass Paige you all watch out!" I say and kick Noel's head then I put my leg on his head hard angrily.

"Babe stop." Paige pleads and hold my hand.

"Let's go." I say and hold Paige's hand and we go to the car. And Paige sits in the backseat and I get in driver's seat and drive home.

We arrive home and I help Paige clean up and she doesn't want to tell me what happened. Paige just lays on the bed and cover herself and I lay next to her and I hold her tight. She starts to cry and hides her face on my chest I kiss her head and just hold her.

''It will be okay.'' I said.

''No it won't it doesn't feel it won't get better.'' Paige said.

''Believe me Paige it will get better.'' I said and I kiss her head again.

''I don't want go back to school.'' Paige said.

''How about I make you grilled cheese and tomato sandwich.'' I said.

''I want one.'' Henry said.

''Paige?'' I said.

''Yeah I want one.'' Paige said.

''Okay I will make it and Henry stay with her.'' I said and he nods.

I go to the kitchen and I start to make the sandwiches later Spencer comes home. I tell what happened and she goes check on her.

Later Spencer comes to the living room and sits with me and Henry.

"She's sleeping.'' Spencer says and Henry yawns.

''Sleepy?" Spencer asks and he nods.

"How about you lay next to Paige and take a nap okay." I say and I pick up Henry and take him to room. I lay him beside Paige and put blankets on him then I kiss Paige's head and then go back to the living room.

''Spencer what are we going to do? She doesn't want to go back to school.'' I said.

''We have to think of something because right now I'm really worry about her.'' Spencer said.

''I don't like seeing her like this.'' I said and Spencer holds me.

''Me either but we will think of something.'' Spencer said and we kiss.


	3. Heart to Focus

_Spencer's POV_

Paige and I arrive at her parent's house because lately Henry has been wearing the same clothes to school. I really hate her parents and I want to punch them in the face.

''You two are the worst parents ever!'' Paige said.

''He is just a brat.'' Her mom said.

''He is just a kid he doesn't know how to take care of himself. Even the teacher said he has been wearing the same clothes for the past two weeks.'' I said.

"So?! He can wear his clothes himself we are too busy to dress him!" Her dad says.

"Fine then Henry will come stay with me from today." Paige says.

"No! He is not going to stay with you good for nothing!'' Her mom says.

"Don't call her that!'' I say.

"You shut up bloody dyke!" Her dad says and Paige punches him in the face.

"Don't ever call him that and Henry is staying with me because you both don't know how to love your kids! You both know is how to have sex and get pregnant but not how to take care of kids!" Paige says and her dad slaps her.

"Disrespectful girl! Bloody dyke! Brat! Bitch!" Her dad says and raises his hand to slap Paige again. But I grab his hand then I push him hard on against the wall.

"Don't you fucking dare say bad to my girlfriend, hurt her or even raise your hand on her! If you do I'll break your hand!" I say and kick him in the nuts.

"Henry lets go.'' I say and Paige grabs his things I hold Henry's hand and we leave.

Henry gets scared Paige picks up him and he hides face on her chest. We get in the car and I drive away and I hear him crying, Paige is trying to calm him down.

''Henry what's wrong?'' Paige said.

''You are going to leave me.'' Henry said sadly.

''Hey we love you and I will never leave you I promise.'' Paige said.

''I will stay with you forever?'' Henry said.

''Yeah you can stay with us forever. How about we eat McDonald's?'' Paige said.

''I want to two happy meals.'' Henry said.

''Okay you will get only two.'' I said.

''I want a milkshake too.'' Henry said.

''You will get a milkshake.'' Paige said.

We arrive at McDonald's and we go inside and I order the food for us. I bring the food where Paige and Henry is sitting, I sit down and I give him the happy meals and we all start to eat. Henry's clothes right now looks like he is homeless his shirt and pants are dirty, and there are holes on his shirt.

We go home and Emily looks at us.

"Paige? What happened and why is your cheek red and why have hand Mark?" Emily says and looks at me and I get scared.

"No no wasn't me I didn't slap her I promise." I say.

"Someone slapped her?" Emily asks.

"I found out Henry is wearing the same clothes to school since two weeks. So I went home and saw my parents and they don't care about him so while talking dad slapped me but Spencer was there for me." Paige says and Emily hugs me and Spencer.

"Henry will stay us." Spencer says.

"Yes he will." Emily says.

"Come on little guy let's get you a bath." Emily says and picks up Henry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him when he slapped Paige. But I gave him a broken nose and a hard kick on his nuts." I say and Emily laughs.

"Relax and I love you both." Emily says and kisses us both then takes Henry to the bathroom for a bath.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

Emily helps Henry with his homework and Spencer is doing work on her laptop. I grab my pajama and I lock myself in the bathroom. I take out the blade from the hiding place and I turn on the water then I start to undress. I start to cut myself on my stomach and I see the blood going down on my skin. I start to cry and I wipe my tears away and I cut my thighs. And I hear a knock on the door.

''Paige?'' Emily said.

''Yeah?'' I said.

''You okay? You been there for a while.'' Emily said.

''I will come out in little bit.'' I said.

''Okay.'' Emily said.

I wash the blade and hide it then I get in the shower. After the shower I wear long jeans and long sleeved T-shirt then I go downstairs.

"Hey love." Spencer says.

"Hey whatsupp?" I say.

"Just looking for a bigger house with more than one room." Spencer says.

"Henry and I can sleep on couch." I say.

"No Henry needs to relax and sleep in bed and you sleep in with us. Emily and I like this house it is three bedroom. And it has a good offer it's for rent at $650 monthly and Emily and I will manage." Spencer says and shows me the three bedroom flat.

''It's a nice and looks great.'' I said and I feel bad because I don't have a job and they pay all the bills.

I check on Henry and Emily they are watching TV and I sit next to them. Later we eat dinner then watch movies, it was getting late so we go to bed.

* * *

_Next day-_

We went shopping with Henry to buy him new clothes, school supplies and toys. He is really happy about it and its great seeing him smiling, now we are eating ice cream and he dirty his shirt. Later we take Henry to the barbershop for a haircut.

Emily and Spencer take him home and I go meet up with Caleb at his place.

I knock at his door and he opens and we hug.

"I'm sorry for everything happened at school Paige." He says and I hug him tight.

"Emily was there for me." I say

"That's good and those girls really love you Paige they both love you more than anything.'' He says and I nod.

"I think we shouldn't go to school." I say.

"Then how will we get a good job?'' He asks with air quotes.

"Let's just take classes online." I say and he smiles.

"That's a good idea." He says and gets his laptop then we look for a good online class. Later we find a good online class and subscribe to it.

I go home and see Spencer and Emily watching TV.

"Where's Henry?'' I ask.

"He is sleeping in our room." Emily says and I sit between them.

"Um I want to tell you both something.'' I say.

"What is it?" Spencer asks.

"I won't go to school anymore." I say and look at them.

* * *

_Emily's POV_

"Paige you need to go to school." I say.

"I will still learn and I'll take classes Online." She says and tells us about her and Caleb joining this online class.

"We support your decision you can take classes online." I say.

"Yeah Paige we want you to be comfortable." Spencer says and we both hug her. And we see Henry coming out of the room and he is sad.

''What's wrong?'' Paige said.

''I-I-I wet the bed.'' Henry said sadly.

''Don't be sad it happens okay. I will get you cleaned up okay.'' I said.

''You won't hit me?'' Henry said.

''Hit you?'' I said.

''Mom and dad would hit me and get mad at me for peeing on the bed.'' Henry said.

''No one will hit you again I promise.'' Paige said.

''You mean it?'' Henry said.

''I mean it no one will hit you again.'' Paige said. Spencer and Paige change the bed sheets and put on new sheets. I grab his other pajama clothes and I take him to the bathroom.

Henry goes back to sleep and Paige lays next to him. Spencer and I go sleep in the living room.

_-Few days later-_

We go bowling with Hanna, Aria, Caleb and Henry and we are all having fun right now. Henry and Caleb are eating nachos now Aria and Paige bowl against each other, Aria gets a strike and we cheer. Paige almost had a strike but she only knocked down seven pins. Then I see Caleb and Hanna talking and smiling at each other. Aria and Hanna knows Henry is staying with us and Henry likes them.

''Em I have to go.'' Paige said.

''Are you sick?'' I said.

''No I'm fine I just have to go.'' Paige said.

''Where are you going?'' I said.

''I'm going out and I will be home later okay.'' Paige said we kiss then she leave with Caleb.

''Spence did Paige tell where she was going.'' I said.

''No she just said she is going out but don't worry she will be fine.'' Spencer said.

''I'm thirsty.'' Henry said.

''Come let's get more drinks.'' Spencer said and they go to the snack bar.

''What did you and Caleb talked about?'' I said.

''We were just getting to know each other. But he is cute.'' Hanna said.

''You will see him again?'' Aria said.

''Yeah I will he asked me out and I said yes.'' Hanna said and Spencer comes back with Henry.

We played for little bit more then we all go home. I wake up its 2am and Paige comes into the room to change clothes. Then we go to the kitchen to talk.

''It's late where were you.'' I said.

''Don't worry okay. Right now I'm just tired I'm going to sleep.'' Paige said and she walks away and I go to bed.


	4. Meanwhile in Paradise

_Paige's POV_

Last night I came home really late Emily and Spencer wasn't happy about it. I just didn't wanted to argue with them so I just agreed on whatever they said. I can't tell them what I do of how I get money, so I lied saying I work at a movie theater.

''Paige tonight lets go out on a date.'' Emily said.

''What about Spencer?'' I said.

''She will be home in little bit but she wants to go on a date tonight.'' Emily said.

''I can't.'' I said.

''Why? Caleb agreed to babysit Henry.'' Emily said.

''I know but I have to work tonight.'' I said.

''Just call in sick.'' Emily said.

''I really can't and I already said yes.'' I said.

''Ever since you been working you have been coming home late.'' Emily said.

''I know but it's only for little while.'' I said please just don't ask more questions.

''Are you cheating?'' Emily said.

''Seriously?!'' I said.

''Well are you?'' Emily said.

''I'm not cheating on you and Spencer. Why would you even ask that?'' I said.

''Because you always come home late and I saw red lipstick on your shirt. And you always have glitter and smelling different perfumes.'' Emily said.

''First I don't remember how red lipstick got on my shirt. Second I only had glitter on me one time because Henry threw it at me, when we was doing arts and crafts. Third you and Spencer always have on perfumes and I hug girls who has different perfumes on.'' I said then Spencer comes home.

''Hey what's going on.'' Spencer said.

''Emily thinks I'm cheating on you and her.'' I said.

''You have been acting weird and coming home strange hours.'' Spencer said.

''Just forget it and believe I'm not cheating. I have to go to work.'' I said and I start to change into my other clothes.

''If you are cheating it will be over.'' Emily said.

''I'm not cheating!'' I said.

''What movie theater stays open until five am?'' Spencer said.

''Oh this is great you two think I'm cheating.'' I said.

''Spencer is right, what movie theater stays open until five am. And you never told us the name of the place.'' Emily said.

''I'm going to work.'' I said and I grab my jacket and I leave.

I wait by a pub because I'm waiting for a friend to pick me up because we work at the same place. I can't believe they think I'm cheating on them and I'm not because I don't have a reason to cheat. I'm doing this job because I want to show them I also can help them pay bills, when I got this job and the pay is good I couldn't say no. I see a Honda black car I go inside the car and we greet each other.

''Hey Dani, how is everything.'' Calvin said.

''Trouble in paradise.'' I said. I lied about my name when I got the job because I didn't wanted no one to know. I got the name Dani by Red Hot Chili Peppers, it's one of their songs called Dani California.

''I know what you mean but everything will work out.'' Calvin said.

''I hope so.'' I said and he drives to work.

_-5 Am-_

I finally arrive home but Emily and Spencer are not happy and they waited for me to come home.

''I seriously don't want to argue.'' I said.

''Why you haven't been answering your phone.'' Emily said.

''It died and I forgot to take my charger.'' I said.

''Tell us the truth.'' Spencer said.

''I'm going to shower then go to bed.'' I said I grab my pajamas then I go to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

_-Spencer's POV-_

Lately Paige comes home late but says she was working and Emily got extra shift. And we haven't been spending time together now we became just too busy, I don't like that.

''Spencer it's been a while.'' Wren said and we hug each other.

''What are you doing here in Rosewood? Thought you went back to England.'' I said.

''I got a job here at the hospital. Fancy a drink?'' Wren said.

''Yeah I need one.'' I said.

We go to a bar and we start to drink and talk about what we have been up to. Then we start to play darts and drink more. We are having a good time and we keep playing darts and drinking more.

Then we go back to his place and we drink whiskey.

''Wow your books are in order.'' I said.

''I alphabetize my books.'' Wren said.

''The book The Art of War is in the wrong place.'' I said and he checks.

''It's not.'' Wren said and I laugh.

''But the look on your face was priceless.'' I said.

''know this is incredibly inappropriate for me to say, but I'm desperate to kiss you.'' Wren said.

''I don't think that's a good idea.'' I said.

''I'm sure you're right.'' Wren said.

He kiss me then we stare at each other and I kiss him back. We kiss again and start undressing each other and he kiss my body. He takes me to his bedroom lay me on the bed and we kiss again.

_Next day-_

I wake up and its 8am I look around and this is not my apartment I look around and see Wren.

"Hey good morning.'' He says.

"I have to go.'' I say.

"Stay for breakfast." He says.

"No." I say and I quickly wear my clothes and leave.

I go home and see Emily and Paige.

"Where were you last night? I gave you so many missed calls!" Emily said.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Where were you?" Paige asks.

"Somewhere." I say.

"Tell us where"? Paige says and I glare at her.

"Why should I? You come home late every day and don't tell where you were maybe cheating and banging other men." I say in angry then I see tear rush down Paige's eyes and now I feel I'm a jerk.

"I'm sorry Paige I didn't mean to." I say but she runs to room crying.

"Thank you Spencer for hurting her." Emily says.

"Excuse me?! You the one who said she cheated." I spit.

"I just asked if she was I didn't said she was and ugh I don't wanna look at you right now. The breakfast is on the table." Emily says and goes to Paige. I can't help but cry as tear rushes down my face. I just have a quick shower and leave for work empty stomach.

* * *

_Emily's POV- _

I didn't like the way Spencer talked to Paige. I'm here in the room and Paige is laying on bed crying and I don't like it and I don't know what to do and I sit beside her and rub her back comfortably.

''What are you doing?'' Paige said.

''I can't?'' I said.

''You think I'm cheating on you and so does Spencer. How do you think it will make me feel?'' Paige said and she rub her eyes.

''Because you are coming home late every time.'' I said.

''And what Spencer said that I'm fucking guys. Seriously?! I know I come home late and don't say anything but I'm not cheating!'' Paige said and she stands up.

''Where are you going?'' I said.

''Going to Caleb's place. Why am I evening telling you? You and Spencer think I will fuck a guy going to Caleb's place.'' Paige said angry then she leaves and slams the door.

I don't like this now. Both of them mad at me. I really need to fix them both fix all of us.

I go to living room and Henry is watching TV.

"You okay buddy?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says and I sit beside him.

"What you watching?" I ask.

"Narnia." He says and I watch TV with him. It's 8pm and Henry went to sleep and I'm sitting alone in living room as both of my girls are not home and I'm getting worried. I call Caleb and he said that Paige left at 6pm so I'm more worried about Paige now.

I don't know in which theater she works and I hope she is not lying about her job and doing something illegal.

It's 3am and they still not home and their phones are going on voice-mail. I fall asleep waiting for them.


	5. Face the Storm

_Emily's POV_

I suddenly wake up to the sound of door opening I check the time and it's 5am. I see Spencer come inside and she's holding Paige who looks quite drunk.

"What happened?'' I asked worried.

"I went out to smoke with friends after work. So I came back now and saw Paige laying down on our front yard drunk." Spencer says and I pick up Paige and take her to room and lay her on bed.

"I'm sorry." Spencer says.

"Apologize to Paige not me" I say.

"I will when she wakes up and I also have something to tell you and Paige when she wakes up." Spencer says.

"What will you tell us?" Emily asks.

"You'll know after Paige wakes up." She says and goes to shower. Paige wakes up groaning and I give her a glass of water.

"Hey sweet heart." I say and kiss her head but she doesn't say anything.

"You know I was really worried about you." I say holding her hand.

"I love you Paige and I'm sorry." I say.

"I'm sorry too and I'm going to tell you and Spencer where I work." Paige says.

"Um Spencer is in shower." I say and Paige nods. Spencer comes out of shower and we all look at each other.

"Um Paige I'm sorry." Spencer says.

"I'm not cheating." Paige says.

"I know I believe you love." I say.

"I thought that I'm useless you two work hard so I wanted to help pay for expenses. So I started working and I found this job and it has good pay so yeah I work as a writer for porn movies." Paige says and I feel like I heard it wrong.

"You work as what?'' I ask.

"A writer for porn movies." Paige says and Spencer and I look at her.

"Um we don't want you to work there." I say.

"I know but the pay is good so I didn't told you both." Paige says.

''We don't like the job.'' Spencer said.

''Why? The pay is really good. I just write the story-line that's it and I have be on the set when they film in case we change stuff around.'' Paige said.

''I don't like the fact you lied to us.'' I said.

''I lied because I knew you and Spence wouldn't like the job. Plus it's an easy job and I don't see anything wrong with it.'' Paige said.

''Just get another job.'' I said.

''I'm just trying to help pay the bills and other stuff. You two are making it seem I'm having sex in front of the camera.'' Paige said.

"And what If they make you have sex?" Spencer says and Paige gets mad.

"If they do I'll quit the job! But I'm already writing so shut the fuck up!" Paige yells.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" Spencer says.

"Or what?!" Paige says and Spencer slaps her.

"Spencer!" I quickly push Spencer away and I touch Paige's cheek.

"Don't you dare hit her again!" I say and Paige hides her face in my chest while crying.

* * *

_Spencer's POV _

I can't believe I slapped Paige fuck I hate myself right now Fuck.

"Paige I'm so sorry babe." I say and try to hold her but she push me away.

"D-d-don't touch me!" Paige says and I move away. So I guess this is now or never.

"Paige is not a cheater I am. That day I came late I slept with Wren." I say.

"How could you?" Emily says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"First you cheat but instead accuse Paige and then you slap her. Cheater." Emily says and I cry.

''We was drinking a lot then we had sex. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and Paige.'' I said.

''I want you to pack your stuff and leave because I don't want to see you. But we are done now you can go fuck him.'' Emily said in anger.

''Please let's work this out I'm begging you.'' I plead.

''No.'' Paige said.

''You and Emily are just going to kick me out?'' I said.

''You cheated not us and I don't know if I will ever forgive you for this. What made you have sex with him because I want to know.'' Emily said.

''It only happen one time I swear.'' I said.

''Pack your stuff and leave.'' Emily said.

I go to the room crying and I start to pack my stuff. I'm going to give them space and hope we will work it out. I really don't want to lose them.

''Where are you going?'' Henry said.

''Going to stay with Aria.'' I said.

''Please don't go.'' Henry said and he hugs me tight.

"I will come back soon promise." I say and I kiss Henry's head and leave.

I reach Aria's place and tell her everything that happened.

"It'll be okay Spencer." She says.

"I hope so." I say I wish I didn't fucked up wish I wasn't so mean to Paige I love those girls.

''Prove to them that you love them.'' Aria said.

''Now they hate me and kicked me out. What if they don't love me no more?'' I said.

''Give them space then tell them how you feel.'' Aria said.

_-Week later-_

I want to give Paige and Emily space and I been thinking a lot of what to say or to do. I still feel bad for what I did but I can't lose them, and I'm still staying at Aria's place not sure for how long.

''Spencer!'' Henry said and runs to me and we hug.

''Hey buddy.'' I said and Emily is just standing there not happy.

''When you will come home?'' Henry said.

''Soon. Emily can we talk?'' I said.

''I have nothing to say.'' Emily said.

''Please.'' I said.

''No I don't want to talk to you. Henry let's go can't be late for school.'' Emily said and they walk away.

''Emily I love you.'' I said but she didn't hear me and I leave. I send Paige a text.

_To Paige: I love you, can we talk please? I want to make this right._

I haven't got a reply back from her all night and I cry. I really can't lose them I have to fix this somehow.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

Henry is sad because Spencer left and he likes being with Emily and Spencer. Now he is crying and Emily is trying to cheer him but it's not working, I know Emily still love Spencer so do I.

''I want Spencer to come back.'' Henry said.

''I know but Spencer will come over to spend time with you.'' I said.

''We are family. Why she left?'' Henry said.

''Spencer did something bad and we are not happy.'' Emily said.

''I have to leave? I don't want to live with mom and dad.'' Henry said.

''No you don't have to leave I promise.'' Emily said.

"Are you both hungry? I'll cook." I say.

"Let's just order Chinese." Emily says.

"You sure?'' I ask.

"Yeah." she says and we order Chinese food. It arrives and we start eating while Watching SpongeBob. Henry falls asleep and Emily and I go to room and we lay down on bed and I lay my head on her chest.

"It'll be okay." She say.

"Hope so.'' I say and she kiss my head and fall asleep cuddling.

_-Next day-_

I'm taking Henry to the park for little bit and Emily is at work right now. Henry still ask about Spencer of when she will come home. I push Henry on the swing.

''Higher.'' Henry said.

''You are already going higher.'' I said and I keep pushing.

''Spencer.'' Henry said happy and I hold the swing. He runs to Spencer and she picks him up and kiss his cheek. Henry can't stop smiling.

''Hey buddy having fun?'' Spencer said.

''You coming home?'' Henry said.

''Not yet but soon.'' Spencer said and she puts him down.

''I miss you.'' Henry said.

''I miss you too. Paige can we talk?'' Spencer said.

''No.'' I said.

''Please I want to fix it.'' Spencer said.

''I don't want to talk.'' I said.

''I feel bad for what I did and I'm sorry.'' Spencer said.

''Em and I feel hurt of you cheating. And worst you accused me of cheating.'' I said.

''Emily accused you too. But we don't like the job you have now and you need to get another one.'' Spencer said.

''You and Emily can't tell me what to do all the time. I only got the job to help..'' Before I can finish her phone starts to ring.

''I still don't like it.'' Spencer said.

''Who called?'' I said.

''Wren.'' Spencer said.

''Talk to him. Henry let's go we are leaving.'' I said and we walk away.


	6. Pocket Full of Posies

_Spencer's POV_

I woke up with a hangover and my head is killing me and feels like I got hit with a baseball. I look around and I can't believe it happen again fuck, I had sex with Wren again.

''Where are you going?'' Wren said.

''Going home.'' I said.

''I have feelings for you Spencer.'' Wren said.

''We can't be together.'' I said.

''Why not?'' Wren said.

''I'm in a relationship and I have to fix it I can't lose them.'' I said.

''Them?'' Wren said.

''I have two girlfriends.'' I said.

''Wait, are you gay or straight? Because we had sex twice.'' Wren said.

''I can't talk right now I have to go.'' I said and I leave his place fast.

I tell Aria what happened with Wren and I start to cry. Aria hold me and I cry on her chest.

''Spencer you have to think clearly because you can't keep sleeping with Wren. And if you really love Emily and Paige then prove it because lately you haven't did anything to show them.'' Aria said.

''I know I know but everything is so messed up right now.'' I said.

''Well fix it before it's too late.'' Aria said.

''I will fix it.'' I said.

''But for now go take a shower you smell and I will start cooking.'' Aria said.

''Okay.'' I said and I go take a shower.

After I ate with Aria I leave and I go to the flower shop. I buy roses, candies and a teddy for Emily and Paige, I pay then I leave. I drive to the hospital and I go inside to the fifth floor and Emily is working at the front desk.

''Hey Em.'' I said.

''I'm busy.'' Emily said.

''Please give me five minutes.'' I said.

''Okay five minutes only.'' Emily said.

''Here this is for you.'' I said and I give the flowers, candy and teddy bear.

''Okay.'' She said.

''I'm really sorry for what I did. And I want to fix us and I will do anything to prove it.'' I said.

''Spencer?'' I look and its Wren damn this is not good.

''You work here?'' I said.

''I work here I'm one of the doctors here.'' Wren said.

''You to know each other?'' Emily said.

"Yeah we kind of had sex last night.'' Wren says and he phone stats to ring and leaves. Fuck you Wren.

"Um I don't want this you can take it back." Emily says and gives me the flowers and candies and teddy bear back.

"Em please let me explain." I say.

"You can leave now Spencer." Emily says and goes inside the nurse room.

I leave the hospital crying now I don't know if they'll ever forgive me. Wren never met Emily and Paige before but over few years back over the summer I met Wren by Melissa.

I call Paige but doesn't pick up and I call Emily and she doesn't pick up either. But I have to keep trying and can't give up, I drive away and Paige calls me to meet her at the park.

''Emily called me crying.'' Paige said.

''I had no idea they work in the same hospital. I swear but I really want to fix this.'' I said.

''How?'' Paige said.

''I will do anything I mean it. Do you and Emily still love me?'' I said.

''Yeah we still love you but we are still hurt.'' Paige said.

"Will you give me a second chance?" I ask.

"If Emily agrees to give you second chance I'll give you a second chance.'' Paige says and I smile.

"Nothing to smile about." Paige says and I stop smiling.

"Sorry." I say.

"Um yeah when Emily gets home I'll talk to her bye." Paige says and gets up.

"Um for you and Em." I say and give her the flowers, candies and teddy bear.

"Thanks." Paige says and walks away. I just sit at the bench in park and figure out how to fix us.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

After talking to Spencer I go home, shower and cook dinner for Em, Henry and I. An hour later Emily comes home.

"Hey sexy I made dinner." I say and Emily smiles.

After dinner we sit in our room together and I'm going to tell her about Spencer.

"I talked to Spencer today at the park." I say.

"And?" Emily says.

"She wants second chance.'' I say.

"She just slept with Wren yesterday." Emily says and now I'm speechless.

''Well she didn't tell me about that. How are you feeling?'' I said.

''I feel hurt and sad but I still love Spencer. But I have to look at his stupid face every day.'' Emily said.

''That sucks. But you will give her a second chance?'' I said.

''I will but how do we know she will change?'' Emily said.

''We just have to talk to her.'' I said.

''I'm hungry.'' Henry said.

''What do you want to eat?'' Emily said.

''I want to eat cake.'' Henry said.

''We can bake cake together.'' Emily said.

''Yeah lets bake cake.'' Henry said.

* * *

_Emily's POV_

I finally get to see where Paige works and it's a lot of people here and some are naked. Paige is talking a girl wearing a bathrobe and I go next to her.

''Hey babe.'' Paige said and we kiss.

''Hi.'' I said.

''Hi I'm Sasha Grey.'' Sasha said.

''Nice to meet you. So what do you do?'' I said.

''I'm a porn actress and we are talking about the script. So I think you change it the part where I give them a blowjob to they do anal on me.'' Sasha said.

''Yeah, okay sure. What else? To make sure everything goes right.'' Paige said.

''That's it.'' Sasha said and she kiss Paige's cheek then walks away.

''So, what do you think?'' Paige said.

''I didn't like that she kissed your cheek.'' I said.

''It didn't mean anything.'' Paige said. Paige and I go next to the table where the food is at. And Sasha starts to do her scene with two guys.

Now everyone is on break Paige and I we are having lunch together. I still don't like it that she works here, and Paige is too blind to see Sasha is flirting with her.

"Um okay what was that?" I ask.

"What was what?" Paige says.

"This Sasha bitch is flirting with you and you can't even see it." I say and Paige looks at me weird.

"That wasn't flirting that was just being nice." Paige says and I nod.

"So you watch while they shoot the film?" I ask.

"Yeah I watch while they shoot because it's written by me. And directors wanna be sure everything is going on correct order" Paige says.

"So every day you see like hundreds of people banging?" I ask curious.

''Maybe." Paige says.

''She is flirting with you and you are too blind to see it.'' I said.

''She is not flirting with me and she knows I'm with you.'' Paige said.

''Paige, there will be a party in New York this weekend. I think you should come it will be fun.'' Sasha said.

''I will think about it.'' Paige said.

''Okay, well you have my number if you change your mind text me.'' Sasha said and she kiss Paige's cheek again and walks away.

''I seriously don't like her and I'm going home.'' I said.

''Are you mad?'' Paige said.

''Yeah and tonight you are sleeping on the couch.'' I said and I go home.

I pick up Henry from his friend's house and he is telling me what they did for fun and what they ate for lunch. We arrive home and we start to watch cartoons together then I help him with his homework.

Later Paige comes home and I don't look at her.

She hugs Henry and kisses his cheek.

"Hey buddy had fun?" Paige asks.

"Yeah." Henry says and tells Paige all he did at his friend's house.

Henry is sleeping so I pick him up and lay him on bed.

"Goodnight Paige." I say and go to sleep in the room.

~Saturday night ~

"I'm going to the party with Sasha she is going to pick me up in thirty minutes." Paige says.

"And you are telling me now in the last moment." I say.

''I will go but I'm not sure what time I will come home.'' Paige said.

''I think you shouldn't go.'' I said.

''Why? Is it because of Sasha?'' Paige said.

''I didn't like how she flirted with you.'' I said.

''Sasha is dating someone and she told me.'' Paige said.

''But she fucks for a living.'' I said.

''Sasha is just a friend nothing more.'' Paige said.

''You will probably fuck her like Spencer fucked Wren.'' I said and I feel bad for saying that and she sighs.

''Seriously, I thought we was over that and I never cheated on you. Only because Spencer cheated doesn't mean I will do the same.'' Paige said and she leaves. I sit on the couch and start drinking. I messed up


	7. The Robot with Human Hair

_Paige's POV_

I wake up and look around and this doesn't look like my room. I look beside me and see Sasha sleeping beside me Fuck did something happen. I quickly look under the covers and thank god I'm wearing my clothes.

"Oh you woke up good morning." Sasha says.

"Um did something happen?" I ask.

"No. You were too drunk so I bought you here to my apartment." She says.

"I have to go to Emily she must be worried." I say and Sasha kisses my cheek close to my lips.

"It was nice waking up next to you. See you tomorrow at work?'' She says.

"Yeah." I say and quickly get off her bed and leave her apartment. I catch a taxi home and I go inside the apartment.

I see Emily on the dining table sleeping with her head on table and surrounded by beer bottles. I start to clean up and throw away the bottles. Then I wake her up gently.

''Emily wake up.'' I said and she wakes up.

''When you got home?'' Emily said and I fix her hair.

''Not that long. You were drinking alone last night?'' I said.

''Yeah because I felt bad for what I said.'' Emily said.

''Go take a shower and I will make breakfast.'' I said and she nods.

I check on Henry and he is still sleeping then I start to cook breakfast. I start to get a headache and I go take a pill for it. I finish cooking breakfast then Emily sits at the table and I give her the food.

''Don't drink a lot next time.'' I said.

''Where did you stay last night.'' Emily said.

''I fell asleep at Sasha's place then I came home.'' I said.

"You what?!" Emily yells.

"I got drunk and I woke up in her apartment and nothing happened okay." I say but Emily doesn't say anything.

"Please trust me nothing happened." I say and Emily nods.

''Do you think I will cheat on you?'' I said and Henry walk towards us yawning and he sits down.

''Morning buddy.'' I said.

''Morning, I'm hungry.'' Henry said.

''I made your favorite eggs, waffles and turkey bacon.'' I said and he starts to eat.

''I'm still hurt of Spencer cheated on us and I'm scare you will do the same thing.'' Emily said.

''I promise I will never cheat on you please believe me.'' I said.

''I believe you and I'm really sorry for what I said.'' Emily said.

''I forgive you.'' I said and we kiss. After we eat Emily goes to sleep in our room and I go take a shower.

Henry and I go to Caleb's job and he works as a car mechanic. He talks about the date he had last night with Hanna and its great seeing him happy. Then Caleb starts to show Henry how to fix a car and what not to do.

''I asked Hanna to be my girlfriend and she said yes.'' Caleb said and we high five him.

''That's great.'' I said.

''She has a sister?'' Henry said.

''Why?'' Caleb said.

''Because I want to date her sister if she has on.'' Henry said and we laugh.

"That's funny and no she doesn't have a sister." Caleb says. Later we go home and Emily is sleeping.

* * *

_Emily's POV _

Today I arrive at work and I see Wren talking to the other co-workers right now I want to punch him. But I won't lose my job because of him and he is not worth it, but I have to pretend to get along with him.

''Emily.'' Wren said.

''What do you want?'' I said.

''I need you to work the graveyard shift today.'' Wren said.

''I can't do that today.'' I said.

''I don't care why you can't do it. You will work late today or you will be fired.'' Wren said and I get angry.

''If you didn't work here I would punch you in the face right now.'' I said.

''Be careful with your words or you will be fired.'' Wren said and walks away.

I call Paige and tell her I will work late today and Henry is sad because he is in a school play and tonight is the show. I told him I will make it up to him but he thinks I won't.

I finally get home at 10am from work and I take a quick shower and I eat. Then I go to bed and Paige is still sleeping.

"Good evening sleepy head." Paige says and I smile.

"I love you. What time is it?" I say.

"I love you too. And you been sleeping all day and it's almost five clock pm." Paige says and we kiss.

''I hate working the graveyard shift and Wren is a dick made me work late.'' I said.

"You can find another job at a different hospital. Caleb and Hanna dating." Paige says.

"That's good. I won't let him boss me around only because he had sex with Spencer." I say then I receive a text from Spencer.

_Spencer - I want to get back together with you both. Can we please fix it? If yeah meet me at coffee shop at the corner. Love you both _

I show the text to Paige.

"I think we should meet her." She says and I nod.

We get dressed and go to coffee shop while Caleb babysits Henry.

"Um hi." Spencer says as we sit down.

"Spencer we are willing to give you second chance but you have to promise never to cheat again." I say.

"I promise I will never cheat again. I love you both I promise I won't cheat again.'' Spencer says.

"We believe you." Paige says and Spencer smiles as a tear drop falls off her cheek and I wipe her tear.

"I also have to tell you both something." Spencer says.

"Yeah what is it." I ask.

"I'm pregnant I'm sorry if you both want I'll abort." Spencer says.

* * *

_Spencer's POV _

"I'm pregnant I'm so sorry if you both want I'll abort." I say nervously.

After some minutes like what feels like years Emily speaks.

"We accept you and the baby." Emily says.

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Yes we love the baby it will also be our baby." Paige says and I hug them both.

"I love you." Emily and Paige says.

"I love you both too." I say.

"So let's pick your things back from Aria's place and we go to our apartment." Paige says.

We go to Aria's house and she is happy for us. I pack my things and go back to our apartment with Emily and Paige.

"Spencer!" Henry says and hugs me tightly and I hug him back.

"Hey buddy I missed you. Hey Caleb." I say.

"Hey." Caleb says.

"I missed you too Spencey." Henry says and I laugh.

He takes me to his room showing me his new teddy bear and comic books and I love spending time with him. Later we all have dinner then Henry goes to sleep in his room and we go to our room and I lay in between Paige and Emily and they put their hands on my stomach.

"I love you." Paige says and kisses my stomach. They both cuddle me and I fall asleep with a big smile on my face.

I spend the whole day with Henry I take him to the movies and we eat pizza. Then I take him to the park to play and I push him on the swings, then we eat ice cream. Then we go home and we read comic books together and play video games together. Later he falls asleep and I fall asleep with him.


	8. L'exquisite douleur

_Emily's POV _

I wake up next day and make breakfast for us then I'm going to work. Paige will stay home today I don't know why but she doesn't wants to go to work today.

I make egg, cheese sandwich and turkey bacon for us. I make a healthy fruit punch for Spencer. I told Spencer I accepted this baby but I'm still not that okay with it knowing that it's not my baby but Wren's. I hate seeing wren every day at work.

I finish making the breakfast and call them downstairs. We all sit down and start eating and Spencer feeds Henry.

"I love you Spency." Henry says.

"I love you too Hen." Spencer says and Paige and I laugh.

"So Paige you staying home today?" I ask.

"Yeah." Paige says.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes just wanna spend whole day with Spencer." Paige says.

"Okay I'll drop off Henry to school on the way to work." I say and after eating I kiss them goodbye and leave for work.

I help Henry put on the seat-belt then I sit in the driver's seat and I start to drive.

''Your birthday is coming up. What do you want to do?'' I said.

''I want superman to come.'' Henry said.

''Why Superman?'' I said.

''Superman is cool and he is my favorite hero. I can have ice cream and cake?'' Henry said.

''For your birthday you can have both and we will make sure superman will come.'' I said.

''Yes!'' Henry said really happy.

''Don't shout and I know you are happy about it.'' I said.

''Can it be a costume party?'' Henry said.

''Costume party?'' I said.

''Yeah I dress up and my friends will have on their costumes. Please pretty please can be a costume party.'' Henry said.

''Okay it can be a costume party.'' I said. We arrive at the school and we get out of the car. I stand in front of the school with him and we hug then he kiss my cheek.

''I will pick you up from school at three clock.'' I said.

''I love you.'' Henry said.

''I love you too and be good.'' I said fixing his shirt.

''I will be good promise.'' Henry said.

''Okay go to class.'' I said.

''Bye.'' Henry said.

''Bye.'' I said and I drive to work

I see Wren talking on the phone and I really can't accept Spencer is pregnant by him. I know I lied but I'm still in love with her but I really have to tell her I can't accept it. But I really want to work it out with Spencer but the baby will be hard to accept. I know it's not the baby's fault but this I can't and I don't know how to tell her. I do want kids but I think now we shouldn't have kids but years later we should.

* * *

_Paige's POV _

Emily leaves for work and I spend time with Spencer. I can't wait for the baby to come. I always wanted kids I smile while thinking about me with the baby.

"What got you all smiling?" Spencer asks.

"Just thinking about me playing with the baby." I say and Spencer smiles.

"I love you." Spencer says.

"I love you too babe." I say and we watch movies in sitting room.

''I really missed being with you and Emily.'' Spencer said.

''We missed you too.'' I said and we start to kiss.

Then I go to the bathroom to take a shower. I start to get undressed now I'm just wearing my bra and panties and I look at the scars I did. I press my fingers on scars then I touch my thighs.

''Paige you forgot your towel.'' Spencer said and I forgot to lock the door.

''I-I-I.'' I couldn't say anything and she gets closer to me.

''Oh Paige.'' Spencer said and she hugs me then I start to cry.

''I didn't know what to do.'' I said crying and she wraps the towel around me.

We sit on the bed and I tell her when it started and why. She holds me until I stop crying then she kiss my head. Spencer starts to tell me I should stop cutting myself and I said I will but I wasn't sure if I meant it or not.

''Promise me you will stop.'' Spencer said.

''I-I-I promise.'' I said unsure.

''I meant because you are worth so much more and you are beautiful.'' Spencer said.

''You will tell Emily?'' I said.

''I have to tell her.'' Spencer said.

''Please don't tell her please.'' I said.

''Why not?'' Spencer said.

''I-I-I just don't want her to know please.'' I said.

''Okay I won't tell her but if you do it again then I will tell her.'' Spencer said.

''Okay.'' I said.

''Go take a shower then I will put cream on your scars.'' Spencer said and I go take a shower.

I finish shower then Spencer applies cream on my scars and I get dressed. Emily comes home with Henry and we watch TV.

"Hey buddy how was your day at school?" I ask.

"It was cool. My friend Finn ate a bug." Henry says.

''Eww that's nasty.'' Emily said and Henry laughs.

Later we hear knock at the door and Emily opens it then we hear Emily shouting. Spencer and I go see and it's my parents.

"We are here to take Henry back." My dad says.

"You can't do that." I say.

"Well he is our son and he has to live with us until he is eighteen." My dad says and he picks Henry up and puts Henry in back seat of his car.

"Paige I don't wanna go." Henry cries.

''Please don't take Henry." I beg but my dad gets in the car and drives away.

* * *

Spencer's POV

I can't believe what Mr. McCullers did that unbelievable. Paige is crying and Emily and I are trying to calm her down.

"It'll be okay Paige. We will somehow bring Henry back." I say.

"Promise?" Paige cries.

"Promise." Emily says but Paige keeps on crying.

I call my mom and I tell her what happened and she agree to help us. I tell them my mom will help and Paige smiles about it. We will get Henry back I know we will later Paige falls asleep and I stay up with Emily talking about what just happened. And I haven't told her that Paige is cutting herself and I really hope Paige will stop for good.

''We will get Henry back.'' I said.

''We can't lose him and I like having him with us.'' Emily said.

''My mom will help and make sure they will never come around us or Henry. But for now let's go to bed.'' I said.

''Spencer, does Wren know you are pregnant?'' Emily said.

''I haven't told him.'' I said.

''You have to tell him soon.'' Emily said.

''I know and I will tell him soon just not right now.'' I said.

''Spencer I have to tell you something.'' Emily said.

''Tell me.'' I said.

''I can't accept the baby.'' Emily said.

''But you told me that you did.'' I said confused.

''I know but I started to think about it but I can't accept it. When we raise the baby I don't wanted to be a reminder that you slept with him and Wren is the dad.'' Emily said.

''Why you lied?'' I said.

''I wanted us to work it out. And us having a baby we are not ready. I always thought we would have kids years later not now.'' Emily said.

''I didn't plan to get pregnant by him.'' I said.

''I do love you but I can't accept the baby. I know Paige is happy about it but I'm not happy.'' Emily said and I look away.

'' I don't know what to say.'' I said.

''I'm sorry.'' Emily said.

''I'm sorry too I'm really am.'' I said.

''I think we should go to bed.'' Emily said.

''Yeah.'' I said.


	9. Roger Rabbit

_Spencer's POV_

I wake up with morning sickness and it sucks. But Emily is being distance with me again and Paige isn't distance so that's good. And I still haven't told Wren or my family I'm just not ready to tell them and I don't know what to do. Right now I'm with Paige and Emily is at work.

''Are you okay?'' Paige said.

''It's just morning sickness making me throw up most of the time. How are you feeling?'' I said.

''I miss Henry and I wish everything wasn't messed up I just want us to be happy.'' Paige said.

''Soon everything will be okay and we will get Henry back. My mom is helping and she knows people in the police station.'' I said holding her hand.

''When Henry is with us again I-I-I think we should move away from Rosewood.'' Paige said.

''Paige I know right know you're scared but don't be scared because you have me, Emily and friends. I promise you Henry will be with us.'' I said and I kiss her.

''Promise?'' Paige said.

''I promise.'' I said and we kiss again.

We start to kiss and Paige pulls me on top of her then I feel her hands under my shirt. We start to undress each other and Paige covers her body, but I move the covers away from her and I start to kiss her scars.

''You are still beautiful.'' I said kissing her scars.

''You are beautiful Spence.'' Paige said.

We keep kissing then Paige turns us around and gets on top of me she starts sucking my pulse point making me moan loud.

"Fuck baby I need you.'' I say and Paige starts sucking my boobs and fingering me.

"Fuck baby feels good don't stop." I moan and I feel Paige's fingers go deeper and faster inside me.

"Fuck baby fuck!" I moan and cum hard and I'm breathing hard.

"I'm not done with you yet" Paige says and she goes down and licks my clit.

"Fuck!" I moan louder and she starts eating me out nonstop making me moan loud and nonstop. Paige keeps eating me out and I cum hard again.

"Now your turn beautiful." I say and lay her on bed.

I bite her ear lobes slowly and passionately and I feel Paige's nails digging deep inside my back.

"You are so hot." I whisper in her ear and bite her earlobes hard.

"Fuck babe I need you right now!'' Paige says and puts my hand on her pussy.

I start to finger Paige fast while sucking her boobs and biting her nipples nonstop

"Fuck babe I'm close.'' Paige says.

Paige says and I move my fingers faster and lick her nipples nonstop until she cum. I take my finger out and lick it clean.

"Come here." Paige says and pulls me on top of her and we cuddle and fall asleep.

~2 hours later ~

I wake up and wear my pajamas and go pee then I come back to room and lay down beside Paige and hold her while she sleeping naked and I fall asleep too.

I wake up hearing footsteps of someone walking inside house I open my eyes and see its Emily and she is just looking at Paige then I notice Paige is still naked and her scars showing.

"Paige." Emily says.

* * *

_Paige's POV _

"Paige." I hear someone say my name and shake me I open my eyes and see its Emily and I quickly hide myself under the blanket.

"Em-em-emily hi?" I said.

''Um why do you have scars on your body?'' Emily said.

''I-I-I um.'' I said the words couldn't come out and I look at Spencer.

''She will understand you can tell her just take your time.'' Spencer said.

''I'm getting worry please tell me.'' Emily said.

''I cut myself.'' I said and Emily sits next to me.

''Why?'' Emily said.

''A lot was going through my mind and when I cut myself I felt like weights was lifted off me.'' I said looking away.

''Why you didn't talk to us?'' Emily said.

''I don't know and I didn't wanted you and Spencer to know I'm weak.'' I said sadly.

''You are not weak and we never thought you are weak.'' Spencer said.

"You are strong okay." Emily says.

"O-o-o-okay." I say.

"You going to stop cutting yourself and share everything with us promise?" Emily says.

"Promise." I say.

"Here this for you." Emily says. And I open it and it's a paper saying I got into swimming national competition and now I'm a professional swimmer.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." I say.

"I know you always wanted to be a professional swimmer and my friend is the coach so yeah." Emily says and I hug her tight happy tears coming out of my eyes.

''I don't know if I can do this.'' I said.

''Why?'' Spencer said.

''I don't want everyone to look at my scars. I won't swim I'm sorry.'' I said I get up and start to put on my clothes.

''Paige you should do it and in high school you was the best swimmer.'' Emily said.

''Used to but not anymore.'' I said.

''Don't think like that and you should swim.'' Emily said.

''I'm going to stay the night at Caleb's place.'' I said and I leave.

I arrive at his place and I tell him I been cutting myself and he hugs me tight. We break from the hug and he will let me stay the night and he has been helping me trying to find Henry with his hacking skills. We ordered pizza and we start to eat and he talks about Hanna and I'm happy for him.

''We will find him I promise.'' Caleb said.

''I know we will because I can't lose him.'' I said.

* * *

_Emily's POV _

Next day Paige finally comes home and Spencer and I hug her.

''If you don't wanna swim I won't force you.'' I said.

"Just know that no matter what we will always love you." Spencer says and Paige hugs us back

"Um Spencer I'm sorry for being distanced from you and I'll be there for the baby and love him." I say and Spencer hugs me tight.

"I'm not feeling well." Paige says and runs to bathroom and vomits. She washes her mouth.

"Did you drank last night?" I ask.

"No." Paige says.

"You sure you okay?" I ask

"Yeah" Paige says

~night time~

I cooked lasagna for dinner and we all sit down and eat.

"Paige eat slow." Spencer says.

"You know I love lasagna." Paige says and we laugh.

We finish eating and I start washing the dishes then I cuddle with my girls in bed and fall asleep.


	10. We Fell Off The Face Of The Earth

_Spencer's POV_

Emily and I we just keep arguing every day and I hate it. I feel I'm losing my mind and I'm stressing out, but Paige tries to help me not to feel stress but it's not working. Paige and I we are not arguing and she makes sure I eat and rest. I really think Emily can't accept its Wren's baby and I feel she is hiding her true feelings. And we haven't found Henry yet and the cops are working slow but I'm happy Caleb and his skills are helping us. Now I'm with Caleb while Emily is at work and Paige went somewhere without telling me.

''Are you okay?'' Caleb said.

''I'm just stressed out lately Emily and I we been arguing more and I'm sick of it.'' I said.

''Did you tell her how you feel?" Caleb said.

''Yeah did but I feel she doesn't listen to me. I don't know how much more I can take this.'' I said.

''Maybe you three need a break from each other for little.'' Caleb said.

''What you mean?'' I said.

''Like You, Emily and Paige stay somewhere else and think about what you want. Some couples take breaks from each other to figure things out and sometimes it's good or bad. I want you to be happy and it's important for you not to be stress because of the baby.'' Caleb said.

''How do you know about the baby?'' I said.

''Paige and I we tell each other everything.'' Caleb said.

''I been thinking I will tell Wren about the baby.'' I said.

''Do they know?'' Caleb said.

''I haven't told them yet. But I will tell them today and hope Emily and I don't argue, because I'm starting to get doubts that we will won't last long.'' I said and Caleb hugs me.

Caleb keeps working on the laptop searching for Paige's parents and Henry and I hope he will find them. I keep thinking what Caleb said of us taking a break, maybe it will work or not. I just don't know what do anymore because I feel everything I do is six steps backwards then I end up arguing with Emily while Paige tries to stop us.

''I found them!'' Caleb said.

''Seriously?'' I said.

''Yeah, they are in Boston and I'm going to call Paige.'' Caleb said and he calls Paige. Then I call the mom and Emily.

I run to the bathroom and I throw up and I'm not feeling well. I wash my face and mouth. Emily and Paige comes over to Caleb's place and we are really happy about finding Henry. My mom has a friend in Boston that can help us catch them before they leave again. Now we wait for my mom's call hoping it will be good news because I want Henry with us again and we will make sure Paige's parents go to jail for good. Right now I won't tell them that I will tell Wren and I'm thinking of how to tell them and hope they will support me.

Two hours later my mom called me telling me the good news. They found Henry and arrested Paige's parents, but they took Henry to the hospital to make sure he is healthy. I tell them about it and we can't stop smiling and we will see Henry tomorrow morning at the airport with a child services worker. We stay the night at Caleb's place.

_-Next morning-_

Caleb, Emily, Paige and my mom we are waiting at the airport for Henry to come. I can't wait any longer because I want to see him. We have been waiting almost an hour and I really hope they didn't abuse him if they did I will hurt them.

''Paige!" Henry said running towards her. Paige picks him up and hug him and we all smile.

''I missed you so much.'' Paige said hugging him.

''I missed you, Spencey and Emily.'' Henry said and he hug us too.

''You didn't miss me?'' Caleb said and Henry laughs then hug him. My mom talks to the social worker for bit then we go eat at the food court.

''Henry we missed you so much and we promise no one will hurt you.'' I said.

''I don't want to leave again.'' Henry said.

''You won't and you will stay with us forever.'' Emily said and he smiles.

We all go home and my mom gives me the files of Henry's hospital report. I read it and everything is fine but he only has a bruise on his left arm and cheek. Then I show it to Emily and Paige, then my mom tells me that Paige's parents are in jail. We are happy about that. We start to spend time with Henry and he can't stop smiling.

Its night time Caleb and mom went home and Henry is sleeping. I'm in the living room with Emily and Paige.

''I have something to say.'' I said.

''What is it?'' Paige said.

''I'm going to tell Wren about the baby.'' I said.

''Are you really sure?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I been thinking about it really hard and he needs to know.'' I said.

''I think you shouldn't tell him.'' Emily said.

''Why?'' I said.

''Just don't tell him! Because I still hate the fact it's his baby and not ours.'' Emily said.

''It's still our baby no matter what. It's not like I will move in with him.'' I said.

* * *

_Emily's POV_

''Sometimes I don't get you because it's like you are bipolar or something.'' Spencer said.

''I'm not bipolar.'' I said.

''I think you are because first we are happy then out of nowhere you start to argue with us.'' Spencer said.

''I agree with Spencer. Like yesterday you yelled at me for coming home late from Caleb's place and I did tell you I was coming home late.'' Paige said.

''You two are just making it up and I'm not bipolar. And if I was bipolar I would have known by now.'' I said.

''I'm going to tell him about the baby.'' Spencer said and I'm not happy about it.

''I hate the arguments between you and Spencer and you know it's not good for her because she is pregnant.'' Paige said.

''I just don't want Wren be around us or the baby.'' I said.

''I'm going to tell him because he needs to know and I don't have feelings for him. And I'm sick of you being distance with me again I hate it.'' Spencer said.

''I don't trust you! Because you haven't showed anything that I can trust you again.'' I said.

''Why are you telling me this until now?! You only be with Paige and hardly with me. Don't you think I noticed you and Paige had sex couple days ago. I hate arguing with you all the time on the smallest stuff.'' Spencer said.

''I hate arguing with you too. I can't take this anymore I had enough with everything that is going on.'' I said.

''We need a break from each other.'' Spencer said.

''What?'' Paige said.

''I think we need to be apart from each other for little bit. So we can figure things out of what we want.'' Spencer said.

''Why?'' I said.

''We are not happy and we just keep arguing all the time. I can't take it no more and I'm really stressed out about it.'' Spencer said.

''You are right and I think we need a break. I can go visit my dad in Austin, Texas with my mom for a while.'' I said.

''I really don't know what to say I really don't.'' Paige said and she goes to the room.

_-Next day-_

I tell my mom that I'm going to Texas with her and she is happy. And this morning Spencer and I argued again and Paige she just ignores us and I know she is hurt. Lately Paige hasn't hardly said anything to us but I make sure she doesn't cut herself and we spend time with Henry.

''Em, can we talk?'' Paige said.

''Yeah.'' I said.

''I called my aunt and uncle and I told them I'm going to stay with them with Henry for little bit.'' Paige said.

''I still love you and Spencer with all my heart.'' I said.

''I love you and Spencer too. I just want us to be good like before.'' Paige said.

''Me too and we will be good we just have to fix our problems first.'' I said.

''I know we have to fix our problems. I just don't want to lose you and Spencer because I can't have a life without you two.'' Paige said and I put my hands on her waist.

''No matter what happens you won't lose me or Spencer. We will always be together and I mean it because I want to spend my life with you and Spencer.'' I said and I kiss her passionately.

''I love you.'' Paige said.

''I love you too.'' I said and we kiss again.

''Eww.'' We stop and it's Henry.

''It's not eww.'' I said smiling.

''I'm hungry.'' Henry said.

''Let's go out and eat.'' I said.

I help Henry get ready then I see Paige running to the bathroom and I hear her throw up. Then I go inside the bathroom I hold her hair and rub her back.

''Are you okay?'' I said and Paige wash her mouth.

''I'm okay I just ate something bad.'' Paige said.

''Are you sure that you are okay?'' I said.

''Em don't worry okay.'' Paige said and leaves the bathroom.

We go out to eat at a Chinese buffet and Paige is acting strange. And I hope Paige will open up and tell me what is going on with her.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

I told Henry we are going to visit our aunt Jackie and Uncle Jason in New Orleans, Louisiana. Henry is sad that Spencer and Emily won't come but I had to explain to him why they won't come. Aunt Jackie and Uncle Jason they always treat me and Henry with love and we get along great, I'm happy for that.

Today we are leaving Spencer is going to England, Emily is going to Texas. We are at the airport saying bye and Henry is crying, Spencer and Emily cheer him up. We hug one last time and we go to different gates and Henry is still sad but he stopped crying. We get on the airplane and we wait.

We finally arrived in New Orleans and we see Jackie and Jason and we hug them. We go get our suitcase then we go home, I tell them what happened and they are okay of me being gay. They live in a nice house with a backyard, Jackie and I make lunch while Jason is playing catch with Henry.

''I know you and the girls will work it out. Jason and I did the same thing once we fixed our problems everything got better.'' Aunt Jackie said.

''I hope so because I don't want to lose them I really love them.'' I said.

''Don't worry sweetie everything will be okay.'' Aunt Jackie said and I nod.

_-Two weeks later-_

Lately I been feeling sick and throwing up and my aunt told me to do a pregnancy test. Now I'm waiting for the results at the doctors with her and my heart is beating really fast. The doctor finally come in the room and he tells me.

''Congratulations you are pregnant.'' The doctor said and I became speechless.

''How far is she?'' Aunt Jackie said.

''She is three weeks pregnant.'' The doctor said.

''Thank you for telling us.'' Aunt Jackie said and we leave.

We go home and I'm still speechless and I don't know what to do. But Aunt Jackie is giving me advice of what to do and I'm not ready to tell Spencer and Emily yet.


	11. The Vast Expanse

_Emily's POV_

I'm still in Austin, Texas and I still haven't spoken to Spencer and Paige I really miss them. But happy I'm here spending time with my parents and they know I'm in a relationship with Spencer and Paige. And my dad wants to meet them but I told him right now we are on a break and he is trying to cheer me up, and my mom already wants grand-kids and keeps asking when I will have a baby. Now I'm going out to eat with my parents and we go to a restaurant called Salty Sow.

''Emily I mean it I really want to meet them soon.'' Dad said.

''I know dad but right now we are not in a good place. I still love them but we are having problems.'' I said and the blond waitress take our orders.

''Did you and the girls fix any problems?'' Mom said.

''No not really but I don't want to lose them. I don't know what to do I really don't know. Spencer hasn't done anything to prove that I can trust her after she cheated.'' I said.

''It's hard to forgive someone who cheated. But I know you three love each other a lot and will forgive each other and move on.'' Mom said and blond waitress come back with our food.

We start to eat and we keep talking about stuff. And a lot is going through my mind about the relationship, I just hope we will fix it soon. I start to drink liquor and I'm feeling tipsy but I keep drinking. I go to the bathroom and the blond waitress comes up to me and she starts to flirt with me and she is cute.

''My name is Samara.'' Samara said.

''I'm Emily.'' I said.

''You are really cute.'' Samara said.

''Um thanks.'' I said.

''Wanna have some fun? I get off from work in an hour.'' Samara said.

''Yeah let's have fun.'' I said and she smiles.

After I ate with my parents I go meet up with Samara at her apartment. We start to drink and we flirt with each other, then I have sex with Samara and her friend.

_-Next day-_

I wake up with a hangover and I look around. Fuck I had sex last night with two girls and I'm trying to remember everything. They are still sleeping so I try to get up slowly and I start to get dressed and I leave the apartment. I'm still in shock and I feel like I just cheated on Paige and Spencer. I go home and I take a shower and my parents aren't home so that's good because right now I don't want to talk to anyone.

Two hours later I woke up from a nap and I start to eat a sandwich. I get a call from Paige and she told me that Henry wants to talk to me, so we get on Skype and he smiles.

''Hey buddy.'' I said waving at him.

''Emmy! I miss you.'' Henry said.

''I miss you and Paige a lot.'' I said smiling. I can't tell her what happened last night not now.

''How you been doing?'' Paige said.

''I'm doing good. What you about you two?'' I said.

''Uncle Jason will take me fishing.'' Henry said smiling.

''That's really cool and I know you will have fun. Have you spoken to Spencer?'' I said.

''Only one time but the single wasn't good so we didn't talk long. You?'' Paige said.

''No, I been calling her but she doesn't pick up.'' I said.

''Maybe she is busy with stuff.'' Paige said.

''Yeah maybe.'' I said. We talk little bit more but they had to go so we stopped talking. It was great seeing them and it made me smile. I get dressed and I grab my workout clothes and I go to the gym to release stress.

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

I wake up and I'm in a hospital room and my mom is sitting next to me. Her eyes are puffy looks like she was crying and she hold my hand.

''How are you feeling?'' Mom said.

''Not good.'' I said.

''I'm sorry but you lost the baby.'' Mom said and I start to cry then she holds me.

''I-I-it can't be true.'' I said crying.

''We are here for you.'' Mom said still holding me and I can't stop crying.

''I want my baby.'' I said crying and she wipe my tears away.

''I know sweetie.'' Mom said and I keep crying.

The doctor spoke to me and told me I had a miscarriage because of stress. My family is here with me and I feel like hiding under a rock forever. I'm still in Manchester, England and I'm staying with Melissa and her husband Phil. I did tell them about me and Wren and they don't like Wren but they still supported me about keeping the baby. I want my baby back. They take me home and I lay in bed all day and I don't eat and Melissa stays by my side for company.

''You will call Paige and Emily?'' Melissa said.

''No.'' I said.

''Why?'' Melissa said.

''I don't want to talk to them. I just want to be alone right now.'' I said.

''Okay I won't force you to do anything. But when you are ready you should tell them.'' Melissa said and she leaves the room.

I stay in bed all day and I don't eat because I'm not hungry. They keep checking up on me and I keep telling them I want to be alone, but they don't leave me alone. I start to cry because I start to imagine holding my daughter, playing with her and spending time with her. I would have named her Aubrey and I can't stop crying because it won't happen.

_-Next morning-_

I didn't sleep a lot last night and I couldn't and I just stayed in bed. Right now my mom come in the room with tea and breakfast and I don't eat.

''Spencer please eat something.'' Mom said.

''I'm not hungry.'' I said and look away.

''You can eat little bit then and you shouldn't starve yourself.'' Mom said.

''I'm just not hungry.'' I said.

''We are here for you and you should eat something. How about we go take a walk at the park for little bit.'' Mom said.

''I don't want to go. Please leave me alone right now I don't want to speak to anyone.'' I said and she kiss my head.

''If you need anything I will be in the living room with Melissa.'' Mom said and I nod.

I just watch random British TV shows and I just lay in bed. Paige and Emily keep calling me but I don't pick up then I turn off my phone. I don't want to talk to them and I'm not ready to talk about my baby. I hate this feeling right now because it felt like my whole world has been destroyed. I turn off the TV because I want to be in silence right now and I just look out the window and its raining. I close my eyes hoping it's just a nightmare when I wake up I will still be pregnant.

I open my eyes and it's not a dream and I'm really living the nightmare and I start to cry.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

I still haven't told Emily and Spencer about me being pregnant. I have morning sickness and my aunt make sure I eat healthy. I have been calling Spencer because I want to know how she is doing but she doesn't pick up my calls. I like being out here in New Orleans and its really different from Rosewood. Henry is happy and I haven't been cutting myself so that's good. Aunt Jackie and Uncle Jason have been giving me advice about raising a baby, she thinks I will have a girl and Uncle Jason hope it will be a boy. Tomorrow I will find out the sex of the baby.

I didn't cheat on Emily and I do remember when I had sex with Emily. I think Spencer and Emily will be happy when I tell them I'm pregnant. But I don't know if I'm ready because I feel I won't be a good parent, and I'm feeling scare right now. But I won't abort the baby I just won't do that. I did tell Henry about the baby but he thinks he will be a big brother and I told him that he will be an uncle but he wants to be a big brother. Aunt Jackie and Uncle Jason told me I should raise the baby here with them, and that took me by surprise and I just said I will think about it.

''How about we go out to eat beignet?"' Uncle Jason said and we all agree.

''I love beignet it taste soo good.'' I said.

''Me too I like it a lot.'' Henry said and we leave the house.

Beignet, is the French term for a pastry made from deep-fried choux pastry.

We go to Café du Monde is a coffee shop on Decatur Street in the French Quarter in New Orleans. We ordered beignet and drinks and Henry wants to try coffee.

''Why I can't drink coffee?'' Henry said.

''When you are older you can drink coffee.'' Aunt Jackie said.

''When?'' Henry said.

''Um when you are older.'' I said.

''That will take forever I want coffee now.'' Henry said.

''You won't like it and what's wrong drinking chocolate milkshake?'' Uncle Jason said.

''I love chocolate milkshake but I want coffee.'' Henry said. Aunt Jackie didn't let me drink coffee so I ordered strawberry milkshake.

The waiter bring our food and drinks and we start to eat. Beignet has white sugar powder on the pastry and it taste so good. Henry is still sad that he can't drink coffee but later he will get over it. After we ate we walk around The French Quarter and there are a lot of stores that sell voodoo stuff, but there all kinds of stores here. I buy souvenirs for Spencer and Emily I hope they will like it.

_-Next morning-_

I'm here at the hospital with them and Aunt Jackie is holding my hand. The doctor is pointing at the screen and I'm speechless.

''Right here is the baby.'' The doctor said.

''Is it a boy or girl?'' I said.

''Congratulations you are having a girl.'' The doctor said and I'm really speechless.

''Cool I will be a big brother.'' Henry said.

''Uncle.'' Uncle Jason said.

''That is great news, Paige?'' Aunt Jackie said.

''I-I-I oh wow I can't believe it I'm having a girl.'' I said smiling.


	12. No More Bad Days

_Emily's POV_

_-One week later-_

I'm back in rosewood and today Paige will come back with Henry and so will Spencer.

The front door opens and Henry comes in and hugs me I hug him back.

"Hi buddy." I say.

"Hi." He says and Paige comes in with the luggage.

"Had fun?" I ask.

"Yes! A lot!'' Henry says and I giggle.

"Hi Paige." I say but Paige doesn't say anything and goes to room with her luggage.

And hour later door opens again and Spencer comes in with her bag and she looks really sad and exhausted.

"You are okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says and sits on chair.

"I'm going to sleep I'm sleepy. And when I wake up later we eat McDonalds?" Henry asks.

"Sure." I say and Henry goes to his room then Paige comes to living room and we all look at each other.

"I have something to tell you both." We all say together.

"Okay, that was awkward. Um you go first." I say to Paige.

"No you." Paige says looking at Spencer.

"Emily you go first." Spencer says and I gulp and look at them.

"In Texas I got drunk and had sex with two girls.'' I say.

"Oh wow the girl who said so much to me has cheated herself." Spencer says.

"Excuse me we are not together remember." I say.

"Oh yeah so that's why you went and had threesome with sluts." Spencer says.

"At least it was girls. You? You call yourself gay and go sleep with a guy." I say.

"Ouch now I know you had sex with those two to get back at me!" Spencer says.

"Whatever at least I had sex after breaking up and you had sex while we were in a relationship. When we were together and also got pregnant." I say.

"You never liked the baby so congratulations Emily I got a fucking miscarriage!" Spencer says tears rushing down her face.

"I'm I'm sorry.'' I say.

"No you're not! You hated the baby! You must be happy I got miscarriage." Spencer says and that hurts.

"But I accepted you I didn't I'm sorry and no I'm not happy the baby died." I say.

"Oh yes you are happy!" Spencer says and we both start arguing.

"Guys stop! I'm pregnant!" Paige says and Spencer and I stop and look at Paige.

"What?" I say.

"I'm pregnant it's your baby." Paige says and I go to hug her but she pushes me away.

"Don't! I don't want you two back until you both change and stop cheating!" Paige says.

''Seriously?'' I said.

''I'm serious. I love you two so much but I'm not getting back together with you two. You two should fix the problems not me because you two cheated on me also. For now I'm going to be single until you two change.'' Paige said.

''I know we both messed up and I'm sorry for cheating. And we will prove to you that we can change.'' Spencer said.

''I mean it you and Emily have to change. Because I don't want to be in a relationship where cheating is okay then argue all the time.'' Paige said.

''I can't lose you two.'' I said.

''Then fix it. I know we are not perfect and I'm not saying we have to be perfect all the time but I want us to be happy like before. I don't know how we will do this, like we will still leave together or move out?'' Paige said.

"No please don't move out." I say getting on my knees holding Paige's legs and crying.

"We will prove to you that we will change and I'll always be there for the baby." Spencer says.

''You. Both fix it." Paige says.

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

"Emily let's fix it it's now or never." I say.

"You're right." Emily says wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry for cheating I promise I'll never cheat again and I only want you two." I say.

"I'm sorry for cheating too and I promise I'll never hit you both and Spencer after I while I did start liking the baby and I am sad that you got miscarriage." Emily says.

"I want to be pregnant I feel sad without the baby I wish this was a nightmare and when I wake up I'll be pregnant again." I say and Emily hugs me.

"I promise you'll be pregnant soon." Emily says.

"Paige we both are really sorry please forgive us." I say

"I forgive you two but I need some time before I can get together with you both." Paige says.

"We understand." Emily said.

''Have you stopped cutting yourself?'' I said.

''Yes I have and my aunt Jackie made sure. And it's a girl.'' Paige said.

''Wow that's great news.'' Emily said smiling and I just nod.

''I'm going to lay down.'' I said.

''Wanna eat something?'' Emily said.

''I'm not really hungry.'' I said.

I lay down on the bed and I wish everything was simple. I do want to be pregnant again but I'm scare it will happen again and I can't go through that again. Then Emily come in the room and lay down next to me and hold me. Paige does the same thing and I'm in the middle they just hold me and telling me it will be okay. I start to get sleepy and Paige cover us with the blanket.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

I'm glad Emily and Spencer apologized and are sorry for what they did but I need time before getting back with them.

I feel sorry for Spencer but she is strong and I know she'll cope. Spencer is sleeping and it looks she's really peaceful in her sleep today.

"You okay?" Emily says.

"Yeah." I say.

"When you knew you got pregnant?" She asks.

"I've been having morning sickness for a while so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. We had sex a month or two ago and I think that was the time I got pregnant." I say and Emily hold my hand.

''I love you Paige.'' Emily said.

''I love you too.'' I said.

''How about tomorrow we all go out and have a good time?'' Emily said.

''Yeah that's good idea.'' I said.

An hour later Henry wakes up from the nap and we go out to eat at McDonald's but Spencer doesn't want to come. We didn't wanted to force her to come so we will just bring food her when we come back. Emily told me that her parents want to meet me and Spencer, I tell Emily that I'm okay with that. And her parents will come to Rosewood next month. I will be nervous to meet them and I hope they will like me.

''What should we eat?'' Emily said.

''I want seven happy meals.'' Henry said.

''One.'' I said.

''No, seven.'' Henry said.

''Why seven?'' Emily said.

''I want all the super Mario toys before it's gone.'' He said.

"Okay we will buy seven." Emily says.

"Don't spoil him." I say.

"I'm not chill." I say.

And we buy seven happy meals, two large mac chicken sandwich and a large nuggets meal and sundaes after eating we buy a mac chicken meal and hot and spicy chicken for Spencer and go home when we reach home Henry shows all his toys to Spencer.

"Wow that's a lot how many happy meals you ate?" She ask.

"He ate only 2 but Emily bought him seven." I say.

"Chill girl." Emily says.

"You chill." I say.

"Don't worry we both will spoil our future daughter a lot." Spencer says and I smile at them.

"But don't spoil him a lot." I say.

''Okay chill I won't spoil him a lot.'' Emily said.

''We will see about that.'' I said.

''Can I stay up late?'' Henry said.

''No.'' I said.

''Why?'' Henry said.

''You need to sleep early.'' I said.

''Please pretty please.'' Henry said giving us the puppy eyes and Emily is about to say yes.

''Y-y-yeah you can stay up late.'' Emily said.

''Ha! I knew it.'' I said.

''I knew it Emily has a weakness for puppy eyes.'' Spencer.

"Fuck now you both going to use that on me," Emily says,

"Yes we will." Spencer says.

"Henry only Emily said yes but not us so you have to sleep early." I say and he pouts.

"Let him stay awake." Emily says.

"He has to sleep early not late." I say giving puppy eyes to her.

"Henry sleep is important you can't stay awake till late." Emily says and Spencer and I laugh.

"Emily's weakness is puppy eyes." Spencer says.

''How about we watch a movie together then he goes to bed?'' Emily said.

''I pick the movie!'' Henry said.

''Don't shout.'' I said.

''ParaNorman!'' Henry said and runs to pick the DVD.

''Who gave him so much candy?'' I said.

''I kind of let him eat three sundaes.'' Emily said and I shake my head.

Emily set up the movie and we all lay on the bed and watch the movie.


	13. Gravity

**_A/N: This story will end soon._**

_Emily's POV _

I wake up alone in bed I go downstairs and Henry is coloring, Paige cooking and Spencer reading a book.

"Hey buddy." I say sitting beside Henry and he shows me his coloring.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten." Paige says.

"Okay." Spencer and I say.

"Hurry up I'm hungry." Henry says.

"Chill Henry." Paige says.

"Be patient and later I'll buy you one happy meal." I say.

"Ten." Henry says giving puppy eyes and pout.

"Okay ten." I say giving up.

"Don't spoil him!" Paige says.

"I'm I'm I'm not." I say.

''You shouldn't buy ten happy meals for him. Remember last time he didn't even finish it with the happy meals you bought him.'' Spencer said.

''I can finish it.'' Henry said.

''No you can't.'' Paige said.

''Yes I can.'' Henry said.

''You get full with only two.'' Paige said and Henry stick out his tongue at Paige.

We start to eat breakfast and Spencer doesn't eat much. Then my parents called me telling me they will come tomorrow to visit, I'm nervous about that and I tell them.

"Tomorrow I'm going out." Paige says making excuses.

"Liar, you just scared." Spencer says.

"You are." Paige says.

"No you." Spencer says.

"No you." Paige says.

"Girls stop arguing okay and don't be scared." I say.

"Not scared!" Spencer and Paige say together and my close my ears.

"Geez no shouting." I say and they give me puppy eyes.

"Let's go to park." Paige says giving puppy eyes and I couldn't say no.

*An hour later *

We are at the park.

"Go get me that flower it looks beautiful." Spencer says giving me puppy eyes and I go pluck the flower making sure no one sees and give it to Spencer.

"The ice-cream man there. I want ice-cream." Paige says giving puppy eyes.

"Oh god." I say and walk to the ice-cream truck. I buy four ice-creams and give it to them.

"I want the green one not yellow gold change it." Paige says.

"No." I say but she gives me puppy eyes I sigh and walk to the ice-cream truck with her yellow ice-cream. I change it and walk back again and give Paige the green ice-cream.

"Thanks." She says kissing my cheek.

I play with Henry in the sandbox and we make sandcastles. Then we go to the swing and I push him then he starts to laugh. Paige is sitting down on the bench with Spencer. Bit Later Spencer and Paige get on the swings while Henry and I play on the monkey bars. We go home eat dinner and we go to sleep.

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

Today Emily's parents are coming to visit and I feel bit nervous meeting them. But I just want to be alone right now but I'm doing it for Emily. I'm still sad of losing my baby and Paige is getting morning sickness and craving for food.

"I want cheese burger!" Paige whines.

"But you just ate." Emily says.

"So?" Paige says.

"I'll make you cheese burger for lunch in an hour my parents will come." Emily says and Paige gives her a death glare. Emily immediately runs to kitchen to make cheese burger and I laugh.

"Two burger!" Paige says.

"Okay chill." Emily says then we hear knock on door.

"I'll get it." I say as Paige starts to eat the burger Emily made. I open the door and Mr. and Mrs. Fields come in.

"Good evening ma'am and sir." I say.

"I'm Paige." Paige says with a mouthful and Mrs. Fields just look at her.

''Hi mom and dad.'' Emily said and they hug each other.

"Chill I don't have diamonds on my face that you stare at me.'' Paige says.

"Mom sorry about her she has her pregnancy hormones." Emily says and Mrs. Fields nods.

''Paige be nice.'' Emily said and Paige roll her eyes at Emily.

Emily's parents will stay at a hotel. Henry like Pam and Wayne but right now I feel like being alone.

''I'm going to lay down for a little bit.'' I said.

''What's wrong?'' Emily said.

''I-I-I have a headache and I'm going to sleep for little bit.'' Spencer said.

''But you haven't ate dinner.'' Paige said.

''I will eat later.'' I said.

I go to the room and I lay down and I lied I don't have headache.

When we were in high school Emily's parents didn't like me because they thought I was the reason that she became gay. They thought that Emily is straight and that I was playing with Emily's feelings.

"You okay?" Emily asks coming in room.

"Yeah just headache." I say.

"I know when you are lying." Emily says.

"I'm not lying." I say.

"You don't have headache." Emily says and I look away.

''I'm still sad about losing the baby.'' I said without looking at her and Emily hold me.

''I don't know what to say. But it's hard for now but I promise later on it will get better.'' Emily said.

''I don't know if it will.'' I said.

''I know it will get better. Maybe later on whenever you are ready we can try to have a baby again.'' Emily said.

''What if it happens again?'' I asked.

''It won't happen again because I will do anything for you. But I notice you haven't been eating, but please eat something because I don't want you to get sick.'' Emily said and she kiss my head.

"They still hate me?" I ask Emily.

"No no, if they did they wouldn't have come." Emily says and we hug.

I go down with Emily.

"Spencer is feeling better now." Emily says and I give a small smile to the Fields.

"Who's hungry?" Paige says.

"You just ate." Emily says.

"The baby ate not me so let's have lunch." Paige says and we all laugh.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

I hate morning sickness and I'm always hungry. It's good seeing Emily smile when she spend time with her parents and Henry is doing great.

Emily, Spencer I we have talked about our relationship we are going to be single for bit. Because we are going to work on our relationship and slowly I'm trusting them again. Emily sometimes stays up late night with me when I want to watch Disney movies, Spencer and I sometimes we go to the park with Henry. I know we will get back together soon but for now we are taking it slow.

"Emily is still not home." Spencer says.

"She said she going to a party with her friends." I say.

"I know but its ten pm." Spencer says.

"She will be home soon." I say.

The front door opens at 11:55 and a drunk Emily falls down near the door.

"Oh god." I say and Spencer and I pick her up.

"Hey.'' Emily says drunk and we take her to room and lay her on bed and Emily pulls us on top of her.

"Em let go." Spencer says.

"Let's have sex." Emily says.

"No you drunk let go!" I say but Emily starts getting touchy with me.

"Stop!" I say slapping Emily. Fuck I shouldn't slapped her.

''I'm I'm sorry." I say but Emily looks away.

''Tonight we will all sleep alone. Paige you sleep here in the room, Emily sleep in the living room and I sleep with Henry.'' Spencer said.

''Emily I'm sorry.'' I said.

But Emily didn't say anything back and she goes to the living room. Spencer leave the room and I go to bed.

_-Morning-_

I woke up early because I had to throw up then I brush my teeth then I go back to bed. Spencer and Henry are still sleeping and Emily come in the room.

''Paige I'm sorry about last night.'' Emily said.

''I'm sorry too I shouldn't have slapped it won't happen again I promise.'' I said and Emily lay next to me.

''I love you Paige and when Spencer wake up I will say sorry to her.'' Emily said and I nod.

''Is everything okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah everything is okay last night I just wanted to had fun with my friends.'' Emily said.

"You had fun?" I ask.

"Yeah sorry for drinking so much." Emily says laying her head on my stomach and I put my arms around her.

''Its okay.'' I said.

"I love you baby girl." Emily says kissing my stomach and I smile. We fall asleep together.

Hours later we wake up because Henry came in the room to wake us up. Then we eat breakfast together and Henry starts to watch cartoons.

''Spencer I'm sorry about last night and it won't happen it again.'' Emily said.

''I forgive you Em.'' Spencer said and they kiss.

''I didn't mean to make you and Paige to feel uncomfortable.'' Emily said.

''We forgive you and its okay to drink and have fun.'' I said and Emily nod.

''How about later we go out to eat?'' Emily said.

''Yeah that's good idea.'' Spencer said.


	14. Authors Note- Goodnight

I'm going away for a while because i need to get sober. So i won't be updating for a while. But when i come back will try to start writing again to finish the stories and maybe try write new stories again.

Take care everyone.

-H.


	15. Chapter 14: Lights Go Down

**_A/N: Last chapter. Story By: PailyRulz_**

_Emily's POV_

Paige is on her 9 months of pregnancy. I can't wait for the baby to come. We have solved everything out and started living as a couple but we taking things slow.

"Ah Fuck!" I hear Paige scream and I run to living room and see her on floor crying and holding her stomach. I run to her and hold her and Spencer does the same.

"What happened?" Spencer and I ask together.

"It's paining!" Paige says and then we see some liquid on floor and her water broke.

"Quick! Get the car!" I say and Spencer quickly runs to start the car I carry Paige to car and lay her in the backseat.

We here in the hospital we in the delivery room with Paige and she's screaming in pain.

"I'm Doctor Sandra Lee and I'll help you with your delivery." Doctor Lee says and gives Paige pills to help with the pain. The doctor has told Paige to start pushing and Paige is really tired.

"Just pushing already." I say and Paige punches me and I fall down with a black eye and Spencer starts laughing.

''Push again the baby is close.'' Doctor Lee said and Paige starts to push.

''Fuck it hurts!'' Paige yelled and she is breathing hard.

''One more time.'' Doctor Lee said.

''Paige you can do it.'' Spencer said holding her hand and Paige push again.

''It's a girl.'' Doctor Lee said and the baby is crying.

The nurses clean the baby then give her to Paige, we stand next to them and we see our daughter.

''She is so beautiful.'' Spencer said.

''What should we name her?'' Paige said.

''How about Natasha?'' I said and they nod.

Later Paige is in her hospital room and she is sleeping and I'm holding Natasha. Spencer is sitting next to me with Henry and we can't stop smiling, Natasha is hold my finger and I kiss her head.

"Can I hold her?" Henry said and I give Natasha to Henry.

"Hold her properly." I say and he nods and kiss her head.

"I'm your big brother and you my baby sis." Henry says.

"You are her uncle." Spencer says.

"I'm not old." Henry says and we are old.

"Oh yes you are hundred years old." I say and Henry glares at us.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

I'm lying on bed with Natasha. She is sleeping on my lap I just breastfeed her.

Spencer and Emily doesn't let me get out of bed.

"She is sleeping?" Henry asks lying beside me.

"Yes and she's your niece and you her uncle." I say and he nods.

"Soup for my lady." Emily says giving me vegetables soup.

"I'm tired of these soups I'm not sick come on." I say pouting.

"You need soup to help regain all blood you lost and etc." Emily says putting a spoonful of soup in my mouth and I glare at her.

"I hate soup I prefer roasts." I say and Emily puts another spoonful of soup in my mouth while I talk and I slap her arm hard.

"Ouch!" Emily says and Spencer laughs.

''I really don't want to eat soup no more.'' I said.

''We know so chill.'' Emily said and I keep eating the soup.

''She smells.'' Henry said making a funny face.

''Yeah she needs a diaper change.'' I said.

''I can't do it right now because I have to wash dishes.'' Emily said trying not to laugh and stands up.

''Really?'' I said.

''I can't do it either because I have to take this phone call.'' Spencer said smiling.

''Your phone didn't even ring.'' I said.

''Well that's what you for hitting me.'' Emily said sticking out her tongue and Henry laughs.

''Not fair come on change her." I say.

"Nope you gave birth you change." Spencer says.

"Fine you two don't play with Natasha anymore if can't change her diapers." I say and change the diaper.

"We will play and you change diapers." Emily says laughing.

"So mean!" I say messing her hair and putting the dirty diaper on her hand.

"Eew throw it." She says.

"You throw it." I say. Emily throws the diaper in air thinking it'll fall in trash but the diaper lands on Spencer's head and the next thing we know Spencer's hair has yellow spots of poo and is smelling.

"It was Em." I say.

"I'm going to work." Emily grabs her bag and runs out of the house laughing.

Spencer went to take a shower and Henry is playing with Natasha. And Spencer is still in the bathroom and I know she is really angry at Emily. Bit later Spencer comes out the bathroom and she smells like coconuts and yeah she is really angry. Spencer called Emily's cell phone and left an angry voice-mail and I was giggling.

''You smell nice.'' I said and Spencer roll her eyes at me.

''Whatever.'' Spencer said.

''You smell like coconuts.'' Henry said.

"I know. Your aunty Emmy is dead today." Spencer says.

"I'll protect aunty Emmy." Henry says.

"No you won't "Spencer says

''Aunty Emmy is my favorite." He says.

"Yeah because you have a crush on your aunty Emmy." Spencer says.

"No I don't you do." Henry says and I laugh watching them fighting about Emily.

* * *

_-Few years later-_

_Spencer's POV_

Henry is now thirteen years old and Natasha is five years old, and I'm pregnant. I'm happy to finally be pregnant. My delivery date went past so I might deliver some days this week.

_*Some days later*_

I'm lying in bed with Natasha and my baby boy Prince. I love Prince a lot he looks just like Emily. We are a happy family and we hardly argue. I love my family.

"Hey baby what you thinking?'' Paige says.

"Nothing come here you two." I say hugging Emily and Paige. They both lay beside me and Natasha and Prince lay on Emily.

"I love you mommy mama and dada." Natasha says and we say I love you back. She calls me mama, Paige as mommy and Emily Dada.

"I'm home!" Henry says throwing his school bag on floor and lying beside us

"Hi uncle." Natasha says

"Geez you make me feel old." Henry says.

"You are, you have a girlfriend." Paige says.

"Sis! She's just a friend." Henry says blushing and we laugh.

"Emmy it's your turn to change Prince's diaper tonight before bed." I say and she glares at me.

"Don't throw diaper on Spencer again." Paige says laughing and we laugh and spend happy times together as a family.


End file.
